


The Show

by MaryJoeycoco



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A model show, Awkward Flirting, Eventual Romance, Lev as a male model, Lev doesn't get Yaku's signals, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Slight volleyball, The team crushing on Lev, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Yaku is a nerd, Yaku trying to flirt, kuroo is a horrible wingman, levyaku - Freeform, mention of bokuto koutarou, yakulev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJoeycoco/pseuds/MaryJoeycoco
Summary: When the Nekoma team finds out Lev is a male model on the side they lose their minds. The clumsy silver-haired teenager is a model. It blows their minds. When they found out Lev has to model for his sister show, they all want to go.So a team trip also makes Yaku realizes that he likes Lev.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 258





	1. The Runway

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped in my head as I watched RuPaul's Drag Race. What if Lev was a model on the side? I mean he loves his sister a lot meaning he would do anything for her. Why not model her clothing? So this became my LevYaku/YakuLev short fic!!!!! 
> 
> I also headcanon they have another older brother because Lev would definitely be the baby of the household. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the team goes to watch Lev at his model show, it causes Yaku to rethink his past thoughts about Lev.

Kuroo looked at his watch wondering where their tall silver-haired teenager is. He is late which makes no sense since Yaku promised to practice with him. Nobuyuki, the vice-captain, stood next to him looking concerned also. Kenma looked over towards his boyfriend, Kuroo who was busy chewing on his bottom lip. The setter knew that any second longer, Kuroo is going to run out and find him. Yet he didn't get a chance because Lev ran in.

Only he didn't look like a normal boy.

His silver hair was combed back with loose strands on his forehead. He wore a tight-fitting black v-neck with a grey suit jacket. A pair of rolled up skinny jeans covered his long pale legs with a nice pair of shoes. Lev looked very good so handsome that he made the entire practice stop. That a few people were spiked in the face or body part. Even Coach Nekomata raised his eyebrow. Some of the straight players thought if they were wrong about their sexuality.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Lev bowed. "The runway practice ran a little bit later than usual."

"Woah," Kuroo caught Lev's shoulders. "Runway practice?"

"Yeah, runway practice." Lev nodded.

"Why runway practice?" Nobuyuki asked him.

"I'm a part-time model," Lev said, seriously.

"WHAT!" The entire team screamed together.

Lev nodded again.

Yaku felt as if his legs are jelly. He is already light-headed from seeing Lev in this outfit but hearing that he is a part-time model is too much. Yaku met Kuroo's eyes and watched as his eyebrows wiggled. Lev seemed confused about why people are worried about this. He stood there waiting for everyone to get their bearings together. Lev fixed the falling sports bag before it slips off his shoulder.

"You're a model?" Kuroo asked, eyes blinking.

"Part-time." Lev corrected.

"I don't think we care about the part-time thing," Yamamoto said as he gripped his blonde mohawk. "We care about the whole model thing."

Lev nodded slowly.

"How are you a model?" Nobuyuki asked, still very shocked.

"Well my dear sister Alisa is a fashion designer," Lev smiled. "So I model her clothing when she needs me. Which is apparently every show but I'm not complaining. It's really fun!"

"Is that one of her outfits?" Kenma asked, curiously.

Lev looked down, "Yeah Kenma! I would say you could try it on but it would big on you. It's from her date night collection which is the theme this fashion show."

"Date night collection," Kuroo nodded. He looked over at Yaku. "Hear that Yaku?"

Yaku glared at his friend.

"I'm going to change now," Lev said.

He tried to walk past Kuroo but the Captain grabbed his arm. Lev looked over at Kuroo with an eyebrow raised. Kuroo's eyes narrowed. He looked Lev over before spinning the tallboy around. He grabbed Lev's bag then took his wrists. Kuroo walked Lev over to the end of the gym. The entire Nekoma watched the Captain move about. Yaku asked Kenma for him to do something but Kenma watched with the others. He was just confused about what is happening as the other team. Not even Coach Nekomata tried to stop it.

Kuroo made a motion for Lev to stay still. The tall half-Russian boy did. The Nekoma team captain walked back to grab Kenma's phone from the bench. Kenma frowned opening his mouth but Kuroo held up a hand. He typed something then turn towards Lev. He had a serious look.

"Shouldn't we be practicing, Kuroo?" Lev asked.

"We will," Kuroo nodded. "After you walk."

"Walk?" Yaku asked him.

"Yes, walk. If you really are a part-time model then you know how to model walk," Kuroo held up Kenma's phone. "Get ready."

"Why am I doing this?" Lev asked, hand in the air.

"I have to see this." Kuroo nodded.

Yaku wanted to object but Kuroo already pressed play. A song played through the speakers, echoing throughout the gym. Lev shrugged his shoulders before standing up straight, he walked down a perfectly straight line. Each step matched with the beat. His face was slack but his intense green eyes stared forward. His arms swung slightly by his side, his hips swayed and he stopped near the team. His hands were slipped into his jean pockets. Lev turned side to side, showing the outfit off for the onlookers. He turned around and walked back perfectly straight.

The short libero just watched. His eyes were a bit widened seeing the first year walk. Somehow each step made Yaku braindead. Even his brown eyes went to watch Lev's hips sway with the motion. Yaku found this wasn't clumsy or going overboard, he was moving just enough. Every step made you look at him, look at the clothing framing his body. Lev stopped in the front, he turned halfway again looking at the team.

His green eyes locked with Yaku's. Expect, the half-Russian boy wasn't playing around or being naive. It was as if he was challenging Yaku to look at him. It was as if he wanted Yaku to never look away from him. It was as if he needed Yaku to look at him. This wasn't the loudmouth, the blunt first year he has known. This was a silent, deadly killer. 

And it makes Yaku rethink everything he knows about Lev.

The music was paused by Kuroo, whose jaw was dropped. Lev turned around, becoming to the blunt teenager they all knew and smiled at Kuroo. Lev walked back, granted not in the same sexy way as earlier, but no one else couldn't think otherwise. Lev used this chance to change into his practice clothes. Kuroo turned back to Yaku, jerking his thumb towards the retreating Lev.

"Has he ever mentioned that to you?" Kuroo asked.

Yaku shook his head, "No." 

"Seriously?"

Yaku nodded.

"Is it bad that I'm jealous he fawns over you?" Kuroo shook his head. 

Kenma elbowed Kuroo in the stomach. The captain hunched over, letting out a groan. Kuroo went to chase after Kenma who was waking away. Yaku put his hands on his hips watching them. He thought back to the walk. He could picture it clearly once more. Lev's intense green eyes looking at them, his hips swaying softly and his face. He didn't smile nor did he made the slightest facial expression but somehow it was handsome. It was borderline sexy.

Okay, Yaku needs to think something else. Which is how he spun around ready to put everything into practice.

Thankfully, it worked. Everyone played on their top-notch game, perhaps they were doing what Yaku was doing. Putting everything into practice so they could forget what just happened. Kuroo also used this to his advantage. He was able to use tactics that failed before. Coach Nekomata allowed all of this to happen also. It wasn't until the end of practice when they were sweating and red blotches they realized why they worked so hard. It's all because of Alisa Haiba burst through.

In Yaku's opinion, she is very pretty and she also reminded him of Lev a great deal. Her light blonde hair curled lightly around her, she was tall and lean paired with a beautiful dress. Her eyes were also the same shade of green as Lev's eyes. Alisa looked around frantic trying to find someone. Lev was distracted by Shibayama, another first year, they were talking about something so he didn't know his sister burst through the gym.

"Lyovochka?" She called out.

That made Lev turned around with his eyebrows raised, "Alisa? What are you doing here? Mom was going to pick me up."

Alisa eyes widen seeing her brother. She rushed over, her heels clicking on the floor. She grabbed Lev by the shoulders, shaking him. Yaku didn't know if he should intervene or not. But Lev didn't look afraid just concerned. Kuroo also looked conflicted if he should do something. Kenma peeked over Kuroo's side, trying to find out what is happening.

"Aiko is sick!" Alisa exclaimed.

"Then what about the backup, Hayato?" Lev asked her.

"He got married, remember? They're on their honeymoon in Italy. He won't be able to make it on time!" 

"So what are you going to do?"

"Me?" She shook her head. "Lyovohka, you have to wear his outfits also!"

Lev's eyes widened, "What? I can't, Alisa. He is three models behind me. Not to mention his final outfit deals with heels."

"You can walk in heels."

"I'm sorry," Kuroo broke through. "What? You can walk in heels, Lev?"

"Yes, I can. Can't everyone?" Lev asked him.

"Not that I know of," Kuroo replied.

"Lyovochka, you have too please! Your the only one who matches his measurements! Not to mention you look so great in the skirt!"

Yaku's mind went haywire hearing that final sentence. Lev in a skirt? How would the half-Russian boy look? Not to mention the heels comment popped in his mind. Everything was causing the short libero mind spin. He couldn't think of anything else but that. Oh, why can't he think of anything else? Yaku wishes Lev would say something stupid without realizing so he could kick him. Sadly, that never happened.

"Okay," Lev sighed. "I'll do it. But you do realize I have to change in front of everyone."

"Again, you have done that also." Alisa smiled, largely.

"What!?" Kuroo asked, shocked once more.

Alisa looked over Kuroo, "Well sometimes you don't have time to go to the stalls. You just gotta strip in front of everyone."

Lev's face burned bright red from the sudden attention.

This action alone almost made Yaku want to jump in and do something idiotic to gain everyone's attention. But he was glued to the floor thinking over the entire conversation between Lev and his sister Alisa. He didn't know what to think about this. Should he try to say something at all? Or should he stay back allow this to happen? But Kuroo moved before Yaku could do anything.

"Well," Kuroo patted Lev's shoulder. "Have fun at the show this weekend!"

Alisa's eyes brighten, "Do you guys want to go?"

"Alisa?!" Lev asked her.

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked, confused.

"Well, I know for a fact it's always nice to have a day off. You know, rest up those weary bones." Alisa sighed. "Plus it'll give the impression people really want to see my clothes. Especially young males!!"

"So what do we do? Just sit and clap?" Kuroo asked her.

"Yes! It's not that hard. We'll even have a band playing. Lyovochka suggested them!" Alisa pulled at Lev's cheek.

"Hm," Kuroo put his hands on his hips. "I'm down! This is something I have to tell, my bro. Bokuto is so going to be jealous!"

Kenma slapped his forehead at the mention of Bokuto. 

Yaku looked over at Lev again. Lev pressed his lips together looking at his older sister. He was obviously thinking over her offer. Suddenly, every team member started to claim they wanted to go. Kenma's arm was raised by Kuroo to show that he is going. Yaku found himself being stared down everyone, he is the only one who never said anything. 

He was going to say no, he had to study for college exams. But Lev's intense green eyes looked over at him. Without thinking, Yaku agreed to go. Kuroo wrapped his arm around Yaku's shoulders, bring the short boy close. Lev looked away for the first looking nervous. This look is new to Yaku. He has never seen this face on him, just like the model face. 

And Yaku doesn't like it at all.

\---

Everyone was going to meet at Nekoma gym for the bus Alisa rented for them. She was going up with them and already claimed the seat next to Lev. Yaku isn't sure the both of them are going to sit in the same seat being so tall. The driver looked also bored when she arrived to pick them up. She opened the bus doors revealing headphones covered her ears with loud punk rock music blaring.

Alisa grabbed Lev's arms and raced on the bus. Lev allowed himself to be tugged on and pushed into a seat. He took the inside so his sister could stretch out. Kuroo took the seat in front of them with Kenma instantly by his side, very close. Yaku grabbed a seat across from them sitting with Nobuyuki. Everyone piled on and spoke very loud about their excitement. Alisa eagerly answered their questions.

Lev looked around, his hands gripped at his shorts trying to calm his racing heart. It's not that Lev is embarrassed to be a male model, oh no he could care less. That just tells him how good looking he is and not to mention he would do anything for his older sister. After all, they have been there for each other in their times of need. What he was concerned was about how his team is going to think of him.

Will they think differently of him? Lev wasn't sure to react from their reactions when Kuroo had him walk. They never said anything or made a readable face. Instead, they pushed the practice until they could barely move. Lev isn't sure if he could lose his friends that easily. He just found them and they can actually stand him. Which the tallboy knows deep down it's tiring to be around him. LEv doesn't have a filter no matter how hard he tries.

"Okay," Kuroo looked at Alisa. "What do we have to do?"

"Look interested in my clothing," Alisa said.

"Easy," He replied.

"Are you kidding me?" Kenma asked him. "You going to geek out on the lights and smoke machine."

"But I'll look interested, Kitten!"

Kenma rolled his eyes, "Are you going to tell Bokuto everything afterward?"

"Well of course! He doesn't have a model on his team. He may brag that Akaashi could be a model but we have a real deal!" Kuroo clapped Lev on the shoulder.

Lev gave a chuckle.

"Each model is going to have three outfits," Alisa went on. "Just about three minutes and so-so seconds to show off the clothing, not to mention change under pressure."

"Can Lev do that?" Shibayama asked, confused about this.

"Yes," Lev nodded. "I've done it in the past."

"How come you're name doesn't pop up on the internet?" Tamahiko asked as he looked down on his phone.

"I use a stage name. If the school finds out then I could be kicked out." Lev replied.

"Don't you dare try to kick off the team, Tamahiko! We need him damn it. He scares the players with his freakish height." Kuroo said.

"Thanks, Kuroo." Lev sighed.

"As if you weren't freakish height either, Kuro." Kenma poked Kuroo's shoulder.

"Ouch, you have wounded me." Kuroo sighed dramatically.

The rest of the team broke off into their own conversations. Alisa and Lev spoke about the show tonight even bring big names who would show tonight. Alisa even pulled up Lev's shirt to make sure he wasn't bruised from volleyball practice. Lev sighed at his sister's reaction. As if Lev had bruised himself knowing how important this show is to his sister. 

They arrived at the venue about an hour later. Alisa jumped squealed before dragging Lev behind her. The rest of the Nekoma team followed behind. All of them were taken back by the scene before them. There were long silver bleachers lined down about ten feet. A long, narrow black runaway set in the middle. At the end of the runaway is perched by two golden lions in the corners. Towards the back, the band was setting up getting ready to practice. Stage works walked around the venue holding items needed for the show tonight.

"Okay!" Alisa clapped her hands. "We have to practice now. I would like to ask you to go explore the nearby town for about an hour or so."

"Why?" Yaku asked, instantly worried leaving Lev alone.

"I want the outfits to be a surprise! Not to mention the female models will practice right after. I'm very sure they don't want the boys to ogle just yet." Alisa replied.

"Okay." Kuroo shrugged his shoulders. "Be back in an hour, Lev. Do you best during practice, yeah?"

"Of course, Kuroo!" Lev smiled widely.

Yaku met with Lev's eyes. They both had a silent conversation something very common during games. Yaku was asking if Lev was sure he will be fine. If Lev said no then Yaku would have sat down on the bleachers just to lend support for Lev. Sadly, the first year has grown on him. Lev waved them off with a plastered smile. Another new facial expression on the half-Russian boy. 

"Okay, we'll be back then." Yaku told him.

"Bye! See you guys later!" Lev waved wildly.

\---

The town wasn't anything new to the boys. After all, they do live in Tokyo. Instead, they wanted to know what is happening down at the venue due to the loud music being played. A small smile crossed Yaku's face because it's Lev's favorite song. Then he frowned wondering how he knew that was Lev's favorite song. Yet he does know. During the rare time's Lev's quiet, he has earphones in and playing that song. He has replayed over and over again until Yaku learned every word, every chord, and everything about it.

Yaku found himself tapping the rhythm when he is relaxing at home.

A snicker tore Yaku away from his thoughts. He turned to the side to find Kuroo grinning. These were the days he found Kuroo annoying. Yes, he will admit Kuroo is smart and very clever but he also can get _very_ annoying. Especially when Kuroo finds himself trying to 'mentor' his teammates because he is the captain. Oh, how Yaku loathes those times Kuroo wants to 'mentor' him because Kuroo comments really dig underneath his skin.

"Are you sure Lev never told you he was a model?" Kuroo asked him.

"Very sure," Yaku replied.

"Huh," Kuroo huffed.

"Why do you ask anyway?"

"Well, I assumed Lev tells you everything!"

Yaku narrowed his eyes towards Kuroo, "Doesn't he tell you and Bokuto everything also?"

"Oya, oya, oya," Kuroo smirked. "Is that jealously I'm hearing?"

"What are you talking about?" Yaku asked him.

"Yes, Lev is close with Bokuto and I. He seems to be the only one who can handle our wild stunts. Not to mention he needs to be pushed more in volleyball," Kuroo looked towards Kenma. "It would help if we had more than one setter. Akaashi can only keep up so long."

Kenma flicked Kuroo off, not looking up from his phone.

Kuroo snorted. He let his arm slipped off Yaku's shoulders only to put it around Kenma to keep the shorter boy close. And also to make sure Kenma doesn't run into things. The Nekoma captain looked down at Yaku with his eyebrows narrowed. His expression changed from joking to a serious expression.

"He's scared," Kuroo said.

Yaku raised his eyebrow.

"Lev," Kuroo looked straight. "I don't know what or why but he is. I think you should talk to him when we get back."

Yaku looked in the same direction as Kuroo, "Okay."

\---

The Nekoma team came back when Kuroo received a text from Lev. They saw some people were already taking their seats in bleachers and their excitement echoed throughout the venue. Kuroo took note of the lights already on, the band equipment sat at the front of the stage. Sadly, the fog machines aren't on. The Nekoma took the bench empty bench on the front row, wanting nothing more to support Lev and Alisa.

While waiting, Kuroo found himself spitting out facts to Kenma about the changing lights. Kenma just looked at Kuroo not once telling him to shut up. Yaku found himself looking around for something. The libero isn't sure himself. All he knows is his eyes are darting around the stage until they found his mark. Lev peeked out from behind the curtain looking around, his eyes landed on the team before jerking away. Yaku told Kuroo he would be right back, though he isn't sure he was heard and walked towards the back of the stage.

Yaku isn't sure that he is allowing to do this but no one is stopping him yet. Behind the stage is chaotic, people running around, outfits were being put on and Alisa's voice was heard somewhere. He's shocked that they didn't hear it out there. After all, it's just a curtain separating them. He looked around for Lev and he spotted the boy next to a girl who is putting makeup on him.

"Yaku!" Lev shouted happily.

The make-up scolded him but continued her work. Yaku walked over to her taking in Lev's appearance. He wore the same outfit he appeared in the gym but this time with a different leather jacket. His green eyes were framed with black eyeliner and gold eyeshadow. He smiled proudly when Yaku stood in front of him. Lev's eyes told Yaku he was nervous but his smile almost convinced Yaku he was.

Only Yaku knows he isn't.

"I'll be right Lev," The make-up girl said. "I'll have to change your lipstick color."

Lev nodded, "Okay Himari! Hello Yaku, what are you doing back here?"

"I saw your head poking out." Yaku jerked his thumb toward the curtain.

"Oh," Lev pouted.

"Everything okay? You seem down."

"I'm fine! Just stage nerves."

Yaku crossed his arms over his chest, "But you did great back at the gym."

Lev pressed his lips together.

"Unless you mean you're scared of something else." 

Lev looked away from him.

"What are you scared about, Lev?"

Once again, Lev's eyes moved away from him.

"Lev?" Yaku asked, concerned.

This made Lev break. He wrapped his arms around himself looking down at Yaku. He looked downright terrified not to mention his skin is a lot paler and not because of the glitter on his face. Lev clenched his fist by his side as he sighed.

"What if the team thinks differently of me? What if the Coach kicks me off? What if the whole school finds out!" Lev pouted, looking away again. "I could handle the mocking from the school but not you guys. The team are my best friends. I'm glad Kuroo brought me to the club because I never would have found you guys."

"Oh, Lev." Yaku sighed.

Lev blinked, "Do you think differently of me, Yaku?"

That made Yaku grab Lev's hands. His voice sounded so small, almost like a kicked animal. This wasn't the tall boy who didn't have a filter, who doesn't think twice about commenting on Yaku's height. Instead, this was a scared first year that Yaku has gotten used to from his second year being on the volleyball team. Yaku rubbed his thumbs across Lev's knuckles.

"If I'm going, to be honest, we do think differently of you," That made Lev let out a strangled cry but Yaku went on. "But not in a bad way, Lev. I think you made some of us rethink if we are straight. Not to mention you made Kuroo speechless! Name someone who can do that besides Kenma and Bokuto?"

Lev gave a small smile.

"As for me," Yaku sighed, a smile crossing his face. "Don't worry about it, yeah? I'm not mad or upset with you. I rather you see give it you're all just like you do on the volleyball court."

"You really don't think differently of me, Yaku?" Lev asked him.

Yaku nodded, "Honestly, I don't."

They heard Lev's name was called by the make-up girl. Yaku sighed not wanting to leave if Lev is still upset. But Lev does something entirely new. He leaned down and kissed Yaku on the cheek then rushed off. Yaku looked after the tall boy with wide eyes and a blushing face. He isn't sure how long he stood there like a dummy before he was asked to go back to the bleachers. He did and sat next to Kenma. 

"Everything okay?" Kenma asked him.

Yaku only nodded.

He had no time to think about what just had happened because someone came out to start the show. He looked back to the stage waiting to see Lev. The announcer walks towards the curtain as the band went to their instruments. The band started to hype the crowd causing half of the Nekoma team to shout. Yaku tapped his fingers against his knees along with the beat. It's Lev's favorite song again.

Within half-way of the first verse, the first model stepped out. Yaku didn't really care about him because he wasn't Lev. Though he will admit the outfit looks good. Lev was the third model to step out. He didn't look over at the Nekoma team nor did he smile. But that doesn't mean Nekoma didn't wolf whistle Lev as he walked past them. He had the same blank face from the gym, he walked with purpose and he looked amazing in the outfit. Yaku finally took notice that Lev is wearing black lipstick and it looks amazing just like the makeup. 

On the back of his leather jacket was a golden, paint-splattered lion. Lev made it to the end of the stage, he turned aside to the side showing off the outfit. The photographers called out his stage name but Lev turned around to show the back off of the jacket. He walked back to the front of the stage, Yaku took notice it was faster than him walking down. More models walked out then Lev was back causing Nekoma cheer once again.

This time Lev walked down with skin-tight black pants, thigh-high heels, and a white crop-top. A simple jacket laid over his shoulders. He walked with confidence which did something to Yaku. He couldn't help but think how good looking Lev looks in heels. Not to mention the crop-top showed off his toned stomach. Yaku found himself not looking away from the first year.

"Who would wear that on a date?" Inuoka asked, confused.

"I would," Kuroo nodded.

Kenma sighed, "All I ask of you is leave Bokuto out of it. Akaashi will never forgive you."

"But Akaashi loves to see Bokuto in skin-tight clothing," Kuroo said.

Yaku looked at him.

"Yes but Akaashi is a disaster gay." Kenma pointed out.

"What kind of double dates do y'all have?" Yaku asked them.

Kenma gave him a look saying ' _Do not ask_ '. That made Yaku nod before turning back to the stage.

Lev was back on stage, his hair was a bit messy to go with the outfit. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with a white vest, blue jeans. It was simple and didn't go with the makeup but he wore it well. Yaku found this outfit endearing and he wouldn't mind walking out in public with LEv wearing this. Hell, he wouldn't mind it at all. He just might ask Lev to go out for coffee one day.

That thought made him freeze. Did he just think of taking Lev out? Without the team, without anything dealing with schooling? Does Yaku want alone time with Lev? The only answer he could think of was yes. He wanted to spend time with Lev alone. He wanted to make Lev laugh, make him smile or make him blush. Yaku wants to be the reason why. He wishes he would have known long before his model life was exposed to the team. That means he could have been at least prepared for the outfits.

A loud roar of applause caused Yaku to snap out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Lev walking down with the most eye-catching outfits. Lev was shirtless but on his shoulders was a golden cape with a lion head over his. It made the golden eyeshadow and black lipstick stand out. He wore black skinny jeans and black boots. His hands grabbed at the cape and opened revealing the glitter inside. Each step made the lion mane bounce but Lev's face showed confidence.

"Yeah!" Kuroo jumped to his feet. "Work it, boy! WORK IT!" 

"I guess we know who Alisa's favorite model is to design for," Nobuyuki said. He then whistled.

A proud smile crossed Yaku's face. His eyes locked with Lev who face broke into a large smile. Yaku watched Lev walked behind the curtain. He was pulled by the shoulders by Kuroo who looked at him with wide eyes. Yaku is a bit scared of this look. He has only seen this look a few times, when Kuroo's plan goes well and when Kuroo gets in front of chemicals. 

"Did you see that cape!?" Kuroo shook Yaku. "He has to wear that cape again! Like shit, it was fucking awesome. Right?"

Out of the corner of Yaku's eye, he saw Kenma smiling at Kuroo. 

"Woah, look at the stage, y'all!" Yamamoto shouted.

They both did. Lev stepped out once more for his final outfit. Kuroo let out a shout of joy as he let go of Yaku to wolf whistle at Lev. He clapped his hands wildly. Yaku jaw dropped seeing the outfit. He wore a black skirt, thigh-high black heels, a white sweater with black horizontal stripes. A simple black hat rested on his head allowing strands of his silver hair to frame his face. Yaku took notice of the lack of gold eyeshadow. 

This outfit made Lev look soft. The white sweater covered up his muscles and the thigh-high heels covered up his leg muscles. Yaku isn't sure what he preferred at the moment. The soft Lev or his normal entire? But the lion cape appeared in his head. He found himself liking both of them equally. Though he doesn't really need Lev to wear the heels around him. It's already hard enough to stand next to the silver-haired boy as it is.

The band played the final notes allowing the lights to wave around. Kuroo kept on cheering on Lev as he walked. The final model walked behind the curtain, the final note was played and cheers echoed through the night. Alisa stepped out on stage, waving at the crowd. Behind walked out the models in their final outfits allowing them to get one last look. The cheers were much louder, flashes from the camera clicked wildly. Alisa looked over at the Nekoma team, she mouthed a thank you before walking back. She jerked her head for them to follow her.

Kuroo grabbed both Yaku and Kenma and rushed to the backstage. The rest of the team followed. They saw Alisa and Lev talking near the mirrors. Lev is sitting in the chair with his legs crossed. Kuroo raced up to Alisa and waved his arms around. Alisa clapped her hands together seeing them. Yaku looked over Lev to make sure the boy is okay. Lev smiled at him.

"That cape was amazing!" Kuroo told Alisa. "Like, dude, Lev has to wear that out on a date one night."

"And go where?" Yaku asked him.

"The zoo, Yaku. I dunno somewhere they can appreciate his toned stomach!" Kuroo fingers snaped. "Drag clubs! They'll love you there."

"Oh, Lyovochka performed there once." Alisa smiled.

"I'm sorry, what?" Yamamoto asked him.

"Well, yeah," Alisa nodded. "Our older brother owns the one in Tokyo. One of his girls was sick so Lev filled in. He can lip sing, Britney Spears, like its no one business." 

"Why don't you tell us this stuff?" Kuroo asked him, throwing his hands in the air.

Lev looked away guilty. Yaku thought back to their conversation before the show. 

"He doesn't have to tell us everything, Kuroo." Yaku said.

"Anyway, we should Lev change those heels aren't even in his size." Alisa checked her phone. "I would be honored if you guys go out to eat with us. I'll pay."

The team agreed right away. Alisa asked them to follow her but Yaku stayed back. He looked over at Lev who slumped into the chair. Yaku gave him an amused smile thinking back to the days when they would train Lev until he fell against the ground. Thankfully, they don't do that often but there are days when they push Lev to his limits. The tallboy looked over at Yaku with a pout.

"I don't think I can walk again, Yaku," Lev whined.

"I'm sure you can. This is nothing like your early volleyball practices." Yaku patted his arm.

"True," Lev sat up to unzip his boots. "But to be honest, I think lip-syncing to Britney Spears is harder than both of these things."

"So you actually was a drag queen for one night?"

"Not just one night. I only fill in when my brother needs a fill-in. At least I wear the right heel size."

Yaku took in the recent information but decided to think about it much later. He helped Lev sit the heels on his side and pulled Lev to his feet. Lev grabbed his bag, looking exhausted but stopped walking. He turned back to Yaku. He gave the libero a serious look. It made Yaku looked back with his eyebrow raised.

"I like doing this," Lev said, carefully. "I also like dressing in drag some days."

Yaku tilted his head to the side.

Lev's hand tighten on his bag, "So please don't think I don't."

"It shouldn't matter what I think, right?" Yaku finally spoke. 

His green eyes narrowed.

"But," Yaku said, stepping closer. "I'm going to make sure you're okay throughout it. I'm going to make sure you don't pressure yourself or go overboard. I'll make sure that the team doesn't spread this around the school. I just . . . I'm just happy because you're happy."

Lev's eyes widen before he pulled Yaku into a bone-crushing hug. Yaku felt his face burning bright red as he was lifted off the ground. The soft fabric of the sweater brushed against his arms. Yaku thought back to the kiss on his cheek earlier. It made his cheek tingled and he wondered if Lev was going to kiss him again. Lev put him down, smiling down at Yaku with the large smile. 

"Thank you, Yaku!" Lev exclaimed.

He walked away to change but Yaku felt disappointed. Did he really want that kiss badly? Yaku slapped his face, he can't think about that right now. He should go out to meet with the rest of the team but he didn't move. His feet stayed there until he saw Lev walking out. He wore his outfit from earlier this morning but the make-up is still on his face. Yaku saw why Lev is eating a chocolate bar. Yaky curses himself for not bringing snacks for Lev.

Lev waved at him and jogged towards Yaku. Together, they walked out to find Alisa talking to Kuroo and Kenma. Kuroo was asking her to make him and Bokuto similar capes Lev wore at the shore. They all climbed on the bus but this time Yaku pulled Lev to sit with him. Lev looked at him confused but sat down anyway. Alisa promised to make Kuroo the capes as they spoke about the prices.

"Wait," Yaku looked at Kuroo. "When are you going to wear them?"

"Our double date nights, duh," Kuroo said.

Kenma sighed, "I sometimes think you only do this to annoy Akaashi."

"Probably," Kuroo smirked. "But trust me, Akaashi will love this surprise. And so will my Brokuto."

Kenma shook his head, "Well, we are banned from three cafes in both Kanto and Nerima." 

"Don't worry about that, Kitten. I'm sure we can find places to wear them, right Alisa?" Kuroo asked.

"Of course!" Alisa replied.

Lev smiled, "They are really comfortable, Kuroo!"

"That's because you're shirtless, Lev," Nobuyuki told him.

Yaku had to force himself not to think back on the outfit but failing miserably. 

"I'll have you know Brokuto and I have really good bodies." Kuroo crossed his arms.

"But Bokuto has a better body than you, Kuroo," Lev said. 

Kuroo flopped against the seat, "Ever since you told him that, he has held that over my head. Not to mention the smug look Akaashi gave me. I swear that boy loves Bokuto to win against me."

"He does." Kenma snorted.

Kuroo let out a protest.

Lev smiled, "Well, it doesn't matter. You just need to wear it with confidence!"

"Like you did?" Kuroo smirked. "I have to see your drag shows now, Lev. They have to be so cool and killer!"

"They are!" Alisa clapped her hands. "I have videos."

Kuroo yelled at her to show him. Lev looked away with a blushing face when he heard the song playing through the speakers. Yaku looked over at Lev. The tallboy didn't look uncomfortable nor did he look at Yaku to tell him to stop the video. But when he heard the teams 'oohed' and gasp, Yaku watched Lev's blushing face turned into pride. It was just like when Lev hits the spike just right. Another thing he is passionate about. 

Yaku looked over to see Kuroo and Kenma's eyes widened. Kuroo kept mouthing 'oh my god' and Kenma just looked impressed. He then looked at Alisa's phone screen watching Lev dance on stage, his mouth matching each word. Yaku had to admit that Lev looks good in long hair. But what shocked him was when Lev jumped into splits. He found himself screaming 'holy shit' before he could cover his mouth. Just like the rest of the team, he couldn't look away from the video. When Lev bent backward while doing the split he watched the money rained down on him.

"Dude," Yamamoto gasped. "What did you do with the money?"

"I gave it to my brother," Lev replied. "His wife was about to have a baby. They needed the money more than me."

"He also forgot to get them a gift for their baby shower," Alisa replied.

 _Sounds like him,_ Yaku thought fondly.

"So you went all out because you forgot?" Kenma asked him, actually curious.

Lev chuckled, "I also like Britney Spears."

"You're a good boy, Lev," Kuroo nodded with a serious expression. "Britney Spears is the Queen. We all must bow to her."

Kenma rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

Yaku watched as Lev stood on his feet in heels. He danced more gathering cheers from the crowd. One thing Yaku knows is, Lev loves to be flashy. It's his favorite thing. Perhaps that why Lev wants to spike all the time or shouts. Lev just loves the spotlight and this shows it. Yaku wonders if it's because of his siblings babying him or giving him all the attention he ever wanted. 

No matter the answer, Yaku thinks it paid off. Lev knows how to move his body and gather attention in anything he does. Still, it's something watching the clumsy boy being able to move so fluidly. Not to mention Lev's hips are very hypnotic.

"Woah," Yaku whispered to himself. "You can move."

"Yup! Lyovochka has been walking heels long before normal shoes." Alisa said, proudly. 

They went on to talk about the show, complimenting Alisa for her designs and Lev for his modeling. Both of the Haiba siblings blushed and tried to pass the compliments to each other. Yaku smiled watching the siblings interact with each other. After ten minutes, they arrived at the restaurant and all climbed out. Alisa took Lev by the arm bringing himself smiling largely. Yaku followed after.

The restaurant was a simple barbeque place but the team didn't mind. All their cheering made them very hungry. They were escorted to the biggest table and sat down. Lev took the seat next to Yaku looked over at Lev with a smile crossing his face. 

Huh, Yaku could get to this. He wouldn't mind spending more time with Lev but he would like to do it alone.

Only how is he going to ask Lev for some alone time? 


	2. Lev Dances To Britney Spears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku has spent the next two weeks figuring out how he was feeling about Lev. He only gets more confused when he watches Lev dances as Britney Spears while dressed as her.
> 
> What is he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This simple chapter was inspired by amazing lip-sync on RuPaul's Drag Race and I just wanted to write Lev killing it as a drag queen with a flustered Yaku!
> 
> Also, the songs are Work Bitch and 3 cause it's my favorite songs by her!

Yaku hasn't named what he is feeling for Lev. All he knows is after the runaway, he has been drawn close with Lev. Perhaps it's because Lev shared with him about his true feelings or he saw different sides of Lev throughout one day. The short libero has search both on the internet and in the library. None of them gives him the answer he needs. And he refuses to go to Kuroo for help because he wouldn't let him live it down. He also can't go to Kenma because he wouldn't understand. Kenma only really understands one relationship and it's Kuroo and his. There's is a way he would understand what Yaku is going through.

The short libero figures he should try to talk to Lev himself. Perhaps talking to him could settle everything running around in his brain. Only how do you start that kind of conversation? How do you ask someone to talk about this? Should he straight out just tell Lev his confusion? Though, Yaku is pretty sure Lev wouldn't know how to respond either. They both would end up confused and never solves what is going through their brain.

A thing he doesn't want to happen.

"What's wrong, Yaku?" Lev asked him.

Yaku stared at him, _You're making my brain into mush._ He thought.

"Nothing." Yaku lied. "You need to practice instead of worrying about me. Your spikes still need practice!"

Lev pouted, "Come on, Yaku! I can't even feel my arms anymore."

"Which means you still have some practice to do!"

Lev sighed but ran off. Yaku watched the silver-haired boy run towards the net. He pressed his lips together not liking the confusion in his brain. He crossed his arms over his chest and felt someone standing next to him. Yaku looked over to find Kuroo looking at the court. Kuroo had his hands on his hips, his dark brown eyes scanning the court.

"Everyone is moving quite nicely," Kuroo said.

Yaku nodded.

"But," Kuroo sang. "With our libero so distracted, I think we might lose our edge."

Yaku stared at him, "What are you going on about?" 

"I noticed you missed some spikes during our practice games. A very uncommon thing for you ever since you met that lightning hair boy from Karasuno."

"I'm just having an off day."

Kuroo smirked, "It is about our boy, Lev?"

"What're you talking about?!" 

Kuroo shrugged, "We both know what I am talking about."

Yaku frowned.

"Yaku," Kuroo said, seriously. "I'm here if you need to talk."

"Okay," Yaku replied.

They both split up when their names were called by the Coach. Kuroo called for the brand new match. A new practice game was in motion, the third years against the second years with the first years split between them. After the talk with Kuroo, Yaku didn't miss as many saves as before. It was mostly to prove a point to Kuroo but the excited cheers from Lev was a bonus. They all felt the need to win and Yaku knew why. Kuroo was pushing them for their practice match against Karasuno and Fukurodani coming up. He wanted to win against both of the captains. Yaku tends to forget that their competitiveness gets in the way of all their friendships.

Yaku looked over at Kuroo, whose eyes were glazed over while staring at the volleyball. Yaku knew that Kuroo is creating a plan. He slides across the floor to save the volleyball and hit it in the direction of Kuroo. A grin crossed their captain's face as he spiked the ball. Kenma jumped up to block it but it passed between Inuoka and him. Kuroo landed on his feet and laughed.

"You're still weak in your left, Kitten." Kuroo crossed his arms. "It needs to be worked on!"

Kenma tossed the volleyball to the next person. They both locked eyes and switched positions. The comment made Kenma push himself in the game. Kuroo named all their weaknesses and told them how they could work on it. But Kuroo obviously was holding some things back for the other team to solve on their own. Not to mention Kuroo's love for provocation, he knew how to push their buttons and how to trick them to do better. 

It's how he earned Yaku's friendship. 

By the end of the practice match, the second years were close but still needed to work without the idea of the third years. Kenma looked over at Kuroo with a frown realizing what Kuroo's practice match meant. Lev leaned against his knees groaning about how much work they had to do. Yaku smiled in amusement. The short libero didn't realize how much he was going to miss that. Lev complaining when he only means sometimes.

Yaku looked over Lev. His silver hair is flowing freely but some are sticking to his forehead. His pale skin is only highlighted by the black shorts. Lev looked up when Shibayama called out his name allowing Yaku to see his intense green eyes. Yaku isn't just going to miss Lev's light-hearted complaining. He going to miss Lev in general. His bluntness, his cheer when he spikes and his smile. He's going to miss seeing the silver hair every weekday, he going to miss the green eyes that contrast against Lev's appearance. 

The short libero looked away frowning to himself. Why is this plaguing his thoughts right now? He should be happy he is leaving. It means his life is finally moving on, he is going to reach his goals. He already got a scholarship for volleyball at a school. Both Kuroo and Nobuyuki are going with him so he would know someone there at least. But Lev won't be there. Yaku won't get to hear his voice, see him or even talk to him when he leaves Nekoma. After this year, he will only is able to see Lev by chance days.

That's something he doesn't want at all.

Before Yaku could spiral into his endless thoughts, someone walked in with a laughing child. That caught everyone's attention, they all turned to see another tall man, pushing a stroller and a child strapped to his back. His brushed back silver hair and green eyes told Yaku who he was related too. The man looked around until he saw Lev sitting on the bench drinking water. 

"Lyovochka!" He called out.

Lev choked on his water before looking over, "Sasha? I thought Mom is going to pick me up."

Yaku watched this 'Sasha' with narrowed eyes. He may have two kids but that doesn't mean he could be a possible threat to Lev. Yaku wonders if he could have Kuroo and Nobuyuki join him if he has to fight? 

" _Dyadya_ Lev!" The child squealed.

Lev quickly jogged over to pick the child up. His brother sighed out of relief. The child pulled at Lev's silver hair with more giggles. The child looked nothing like Lev nor his brother. She has long black hair, dark brown eyes but the same pale skin. Yaku figures the child takes the appearance after her mother or perhaps Lev's father. Lev didn't move the girl's hand from his hair, though it does look like he's in pain, but looked over at his brother.

"Is Mom okay?" Lev asked.

"Yeah, she's fine," Sasha nodded. "I just need you this Saturday. Sugar Bear got the flu meaning she can't work. I need you to dance and I'll make it Youth Night."

Lev nodded, "Yeah sure."

"Wait," Kuroo said, excitedly. "Are you going to do you drag?"

"Yes," Lev replied.

"Can I go? I really want to see this." 

Sasha raised his eyebrow, "Alisa showed you a video?"

Kuroo nodded, "It has to be way better in person!"

"Well," Sasha looked over at his brother. "Only if Lev is okay with it."

"I don't mind it," Lev said, face burning red.

"Yes!" Kuroo cheered. "I have to brag to Brokuto. He is going to be so jealous!"

Kuroo jogged over to grab his phone from his practice bag. Lev's eyes glanced over to Yaku. The first year was asking him if he going with his eyes. Yaku nodded that he was. Lev turned away to face his niece who was slapping his face now. Sasha sighed in relief as he put his hands on his hips.

"Well, if any of you are going. Bring your IDs, it's so we can stamp your hands if you're of drinking age. I don't need to be sued by giving drinks to minors." Sasha said.

The team all nodded before starting to clean up. Lev's niece refused to be put down, so Lev had to clean with one arm and trying to not fall when she squirmed in his arm. So, Yaku did help him with his cleaning portion. If this is truly the last few months with Lev then he going to use up all the time even if it means he has to help him clean.

Every moment counts, right?

\---

Saturday came quicker than Yaku would have realized. Yaku told his parents that he was going out with some friends, not bringing up they were going to a drag show. He doesn't know how his father would react. They already accept he is bisexual but he doesn't want to push their comfort zones. He also has no idea what to wear to a drag show at all, should he dress simple or go big? Yaku decided simple is better. A pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a jacket. Yaku stuffed his wallet in his back pocket when he got a text message telling him Kuroo is here.

Yaku told his parents bye before walking out. He saw Kuroo looking very excited with Kenma by his side. Nobuyuki was texting on his phone but waved when he saw Yaku. All four of them walked to the bus stop. Kuroo told them about his drag show research and couldn't wait to see the show. Kenma laid against Kuroo's arm and didn't seem to mind Kuroo moving around so much.

"I even brought some money," Kuroo said.

"What?" Yaku asked him.

"Well, Lev is going to be dancing so why not throw money at him?'

"He's not a stripper, Kuroo," Yaku growled.

"I know," Kuroo nodded. "But people toss money at them. I want to support Lev in every way."

"You should've seen his mother's face when he asked for the money," Kenma told him.

Kuroo laughed, "That was amazing. She almost died of laughter while passing me the money. She supports my decision."

Nobuyuki snorted, "I wonder how she handles yu every day, Kuroo."

"Nothing but love," Kuroo replied.

The bus arrived and they took their seats, talking with each other. It was a thirty-minute bus ride before they arrived at Sasha's club. Music was already heard through the walls and young people were lined up with their IDs out. The four walked to the back of the line. Yaku heard several crazy names being said by the people around them. But one his ear, _Silver Tsar_. That has to be Lev, Yaku thought. 

He looked over at the others to see if they heard it but they didn't look like they did. When they reached the front of the line, they showed their IDs before being let inside. None of them had been stamped but Yaku wouldn't have drunk if he was. Yaku looked around the club to see if anyone else from their team was there. Their names were called out by Shibayama, who was waving them to the corner table near the stage. The four of them walked over.

Inside the club looks like a lounge. There were couches, circle tables with very high stools and a bar in the back. Some waiters were walking around with trays of drinks or some food baskets. On the walls, they were large posters of the drag queens of the club. Yaku looked around to see if he could find one of Lev. He didn't find one. Nothing matches inside but it made it more original. Unlike the other clubs, they've seen on T.V. shows.

"When did you guys get here?" Nobuyuki asked them.

"Shibayama's mother drove us here," Inuoka replied. "She really loves Lev."

Yaku smiled by the last bit.

"Have y'all seen Lev at all?" Kuroo asked.

"No, but his brother walked over to talk to us. We got free drinks thanks to Lev." Yamamoto nodded.

"Soda drinks!" Shibayama quickly said.

The short libero found himself looking around to find Lev. Only he found clusters of young people here, all talking and cheering for the current drag queen performing. He wanted to know if Lev is okay. He thought back to the model show when Lev told him he was afraid to lose the team. Yaku wanted to be there for him just in case. But he can't do that if he can't find Lev.

"You guys came!" Alisa shouted.

She rushed over with a large smile. In her right hand was a large make-up box and heels. Yaku looked at her and thought about Lev again. He really wanted to see the first year and seeing his sister, who is a carbon copy of him isn't helping. 

"Of course! This is going to be so cool!" Kuroo told her.

"Oh yes," Alisa nodded. "Lyovochka knows how to command a stage. He's getting his outfit together right now but I gotta put his make-up on."

"Can't wait to see him," Nobuyuki smiled.

Without thinking, Yaku spoke, "Do you need help with that? I can hold those things for you."

Kuroo grinned towards him while Alisa nodded.

Yaku didn't miss the smirk across her face though. 

"Here," She passed him the make-up box. "Follow me, Yaku." 

Yaku grabbed the box and followed her, ignoring his teammates who were teasing him. They walked in the backroom, passing by waiters and some performers for the night. Every performer said hello to Alisa, telling them where Lev was. Yaku flinched when he heard Lev was finished with tucking and cinching. What does that even mean? Should Yaku be worried? But Alisa doesn't look worried so Yaku shouldn't be either.

That doesn't stop him from worrying.

Alisa leads him into a dressing room, knocking three times before Lev said it was safe. They walked in revealing Lev looking at them in the mirror. He smiled widely seeing them as he spun around in the chair. Yaku was taken back by the appearance. Lev's silver hair was pushed back into a wig cap. He has a black waist cincher that gave him an hourglass appearance and fishnet stockings along his long pale legs. Yaku took notice of some kind of padding on Lev's hips. It gave him more of a woman's body and covered up his muscles. 

Yaku isn't sure what he thinks of this appearance. All he does know he prefers Lev as Lev. Though if Lev is happy dressing up like this then he going to support him. A part of Yaku was worried even more now. Is he hurting? Does the waist cincher look a little too tight? He doesn't need all those paddings because what if he gets too hot on the stage? Are the heels too high? He could fall and twists his ankle, not being able to play volleyball again. Or walk down the runway. Lev told him he likes those things. And he may not be able to do those things if he gets hurt.

"Yaku?" Lev's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Huh?" Yaku replied.

"Everything okay?" Alisa asked him.

"Fine," Yaku quickly lied. "Just figuring out where to put the box at."

"Oh, here is fine." Alisa pointed to a spot.

Yaku put the box on the counter and turned to look at Lev. Lev looked at him with a smile. It wasn't scared like back at the show, this was to reassure Yaku. Yaku couldn't help but smile back. He listened to the sibling's play fight with each other, only adding in when he was asked a question. Yaku watched as the make-up gave Lev a more feminine face. His green eyes were framed with a black smokey eye, making the green pop out more, he wore red lipstick and highlighter made his high cheekbones stand out. His grey eyebrows were glued down, something common he was told, and drawn on light brown eyebrows. Then a long, blonde wig was glued on his hair. 

Everything changed Lev. He didn't look like him and somehow did. Granted, Yaku prefers the silver locks on Lev instead of the blonde he still looks good. Lev looked at him for the first time tonight he looked nervous. He was waiting for Yaku to say something, only the third year couldn't say anything. He felt himself go through a bisexual crisis at the moment. How could Lev look hot as both a male and a female? It isn't fair!

But Lev wants him to say something, so Yaku has too. So he said the only thing on his mind.

"Woah," Yaku breathed.

Lev looked away with a shy smile. 

Again, Yaku didn't miss the smirk on Alisa's face.

"It's time for the outfit, Lyovochka." Alisa cheered as she walked over to the rack.

Lev looked over at Yaku, "Uh, I have to get dress now."

Yaku nodded dumbly. Curse this bisexual crisis!

A knock on the door, "You have five more minutes, Lyovochka." Sasha said.

Yaku turned back with wide eyes. Sasha seemed to notice before telling him he would bring Yaku back to his friends. Yaku looked back to Lev, looking at the boy who was staring at Yaku. The short libero let out a sigh before nodding.

"You're going to be awesome tonight." Yaku told Lev. "Remember, it's just like volleyball. All you need is to focus on your skills."

Lev smiled, "You're always going to be there, right, Yaku? In case if I fall?"

Alisa's smirk seemed to be wider. Yaku blushed bright red as both Haiba's siblings chuckled lowly. Lev didn't notice them because he is looking at Yaku. Yaku stared into his eyes before smiling softly. 

"Yeah, I'm your libero, right?" Yaku replied.

"Okay!" Lev cheered. "I'll see you out there, Yaku!"

Yaku walked out with Lev's older brother, Sasha. They both walked in silence except for Sasha's chuckle every now and then. Sasha stopped at the door, his hand hovered over the handle before looking down at Yaku. Yaku raised his eyebrow waiting for him to say something.

"Thanks for what you said back there," Sasha jerked his thumb behind him. "Lev really needed to hear that."

Yaku shrugged, "I just said the truth."

They both walked out into the club. Sasha cleared his throat. 

"You guys are good for him," Sasha laughed. "Every day he comes home excited because of the Nekoma volleyball team. You guys are his first friends, you know? The only ones who didn't judge him who wasn't family."

Yaku looked down at his feet.

"I made this club for him, you know?" Sasha said.

"You did?" Yaku asked, shocked.

"Yup," Sasha quickly ordered himself a drink. "When Lev was little, he was made fun of a lot. You see, none of us look like our father at all. We all took after our Russian mother so we were different in our classmate's eyes. But Lev was picked on more because he came out as gay in third grade."

Yaku clenched his fist together. 

"Only he never told us he was being picked on. He kept it a secret. It wasn't until he came home with a black eye, we lost it. You should've seen us, Yaku. Could you imagine three tall Russian's and one short Japanese man pulling up at the kid's house, ready to throw punches? We didn't hit him of course but we did threaten his parents," Sasha laughed at the memory. "Lev was the one who found this building and he told me it could his safe place. Our safe place, where we wouldn't be picked on because of our looks or sexuality. So, I worked my ass off in order to buy this place and everything inside. I allowed Lev to design the place so it was his place."

Yaku smiled, "Now I can see decorating this place." His fist loosens and laid flatly by his side.

Sasha took the drink, "Thank you, guys. You gave our Lev back."

Yaku looked up at Sasha.

"Take care of him, Yaku." Sasha looked at him.

Yaku didn't have time to be worried or embarrassed. All he could do is nod with a serious face.

"I promise." Yaku told him.

Sasha allowed Yaku to go to his friends. When Yaku got there, he took note of the strange argument they were having. Which big cat was better, lion or tigers. Kuroo slammed his fist on the table claiming tigers were better. While Yamamoto slammed both fists on the table claiming lions were better. Tamahiko with the blank face, he said that jaguars were better than both of them. That made both Kuroo and Yamamoto argue with him.

Nobuyuki motioned for Yaku to sit next to him. Yaku took the seat and looked at the stage. The current performer was dancing earning cheers from the crowd. Yaku grabbed one of the unopened bottles of water and drank some down. His hand started to tap the rhythm of Lev's favorite song. He isn't sure how much time passed since his conversation with Sasha. He thought back to what he was told.

Lev was bullied for two things he couldn't control. For being half-Russian and gay. Yaku was lucky enough to not have the same experience when he came out as bisexual. Perhaps it was because Kuroo always announced he was gay ever since he got more friends, where their shared schools didn't mind. Yaku doesn't know but he was angry. He was angry at the people who would bully Lev.

Yes, Lev could be annoying or to blunt for some people. But that doesn't mean you could bully him, Yaku thought. If he was there, he would've kicked them in no man's land. Why couldn't they see Lev as himself? He has goals like everyone else. He has talents like everyone else. Yaku couldn't imagine anyone picking on Lev. 

"Everything alright?" Nobuyuki asked him.

"Huh? Yes, fine." Yaku replied.

"Is Lev okay?"

"Yeah," Yaku nodded. "He had to tuck and cinch. Whatever that means."

"Wait," Kuroo spun to look at them. "He actually tucked?"

"That's what they told Alisa." Yaku frowned. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm amazed." Kuroo looked at Yaku's face and quickly added. "He's fine, Yaku. Don't worry."

"He binged watch _RuPaul's Drag Race_ last night," Kenma said. "He wanted to learn the drag world before going here."

Yaku just nodded.

No one had time to say something because the announcer came on stage. They all turned to the stage as Lev was introduced. Both Alisa and Sasha appeared at their table, cheering for Lev. Lev appeared on stage, smiling with his red lipstick. Yaku's grip on the water bottle tightens causing the water to explode on Nobuyuki, him and Yamamoto. Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows towards Yaku. Yaku had no time to apologize to them because he couldn't take his eyes off Lev.

Lev stood on stage waving at the crowd, talking in a thick Russian accent. Alisa told them he always starts his show off this, showing off his outfit and body. He looked over at Yaku, his green eyes locking with Yaku's brown eyes. Lev flipped the long blonde wig over his shoulder, revealing his pale shoulders under the light. Lev wore a tight black bodysuit showing off his cinched waist. A large golden collar hung off of Lev's neck. He wore thigh-high heels over his fishnet leggings, only allowing the smallest bit of thighs to show. Yaku scanned Lev's entire body and felt his throat dry. Lev raised his arms in the air allowing everyone to see the shape of his body. 

"Holy shit." Yaku breathed.

The music started, filling Yaku's ears. He couldn't hear any of the cheers or shouts from the crowd, all he could hear was the music. Slowly, Lev moved his hips with the music, allowing to match with the beat. Lev lowered his arms to set on his hips. He turned to the side to roll his stomach causing Yaku gulp. Then Lev mouthed with the words perfectly. It never occurred to Yaku how well Lev knows English. He listened to some of the words about working to get things but all his focus was on Lev.

Once the beat dropped, Lev jumped in the air and landed in a split. Kuroo shouted as he stood up clapping his hands with the beat. Lev pulled himself to his feet and danced more sensual moves. Each move was so hypnotizing, Yaku felt like Lev was a snake charmer. It also didn't help when Lev grabbed onto the pole behind him to dance during the bridge part. He climbed up the pole, moving his body again in a way that made Yaku feel some things. Lev slowly spins on the pole but once the bridge got faster, he spun quicker. Another beat drop caused another split.

Lev spun around again allowing the long blonde locks wrap around him. Like this, Yaku didn't think of Lev as handsome or beautiful or hot. Yaku thought of him as unearthly. It was as if Lev wasn't apart of this world, untouchable. Yaku wanted to reach out and touch him to see if Lev was real. 

The music faded, allowing Lev to do a final pose. He flipped the wig, putting his hands in the air and smiled at the crowd. Everyone cheered, so loud that Yaku swore his ears were going to pop. Most of the loud cheers came from his table. Lev blew kisses into the crowd as some dancers walked behind him. Then Lev looked over at Yaku, he winked at him causing Yaku to squeeze the water bottle again.

"Okay," Nobuyuki grabbed the bottle. "I'm taking that away from you."

"He's amazing!" Kuroo shouted.

"He has one more song," Alisa smiled. "This time with other dancers."

Kuroo clapped his hands, whistles at Lev. The rest of the team followed suit cheering Lev on. Yaku could only stare at Lev, wide eye and blushing face. Lev fixed something on his hips before nodding to his left. Music played from the speakers, counting with Lev quickly mouthing. The beat played allowing the dancers to move with the beat. Once again, Lev moved his hips to the beat.

Yaku gulped again. 

The dancers stood by Lev's side, grabbing his sides moving with the beat. With the heels, Lev towered over them but they beat him in the muscle range. They performed perfectly, never missing a beat. They both grabbed at Lev lifting him in the air, allowing everyone to stare at his body more. Yaku felt a flash of jealously seeing how freely they grabbed at him.

 _That shouldn't be allowed_ , Yaku thought to himself.

It also didn't help when the bridge came on they slide their hands all up and down his body. Yaku is grateful the water bottle wasn't in his grasp because he would have thrown it at the backup dancers. Lev looked over at Yaku, locking their eyes once again. A smirk crossed Lev's face before turning away. He was leaning at one of the dancers before the other pressed himself against Lev.

With one final motion, Lev spun between them. He jumped in place before he was lifted in the air. His legs kicked in the air then he landed on the ground, posing with the two dancers hands-on Lev's waist. Yaku could only blink. Kuroo threw the money at Lev, shouting even louder causing Yaku to finally clap. Lev blew kisses at the crowd again before he went off the stage. Yaku was the first to move so he could help Lev down.

Lev looked at Yaku with a wide smile. Gone was the exotic look now it was purely Lev's face. Yaku made sure Lev was stable on the ground before walking Lev to the table. He is very aware he is still holding Lev's hands but it was purely because of how high the heels are. He doesn't want Lev to get hurt. But that doesn't stop him from glaring at the backup dancers when their backs were turned.

"Oh, Lyovochka!" Alisa cheered. "Amazing as always."

She hugged him, pulling Lev's hand out of Yaku's grasp. Yaku frowned but didn't say anything. Alisa put Lev in her seat so he could get off his feet for a bit. They all asked Lev questions while Sasha went off to grab Lev a drink. Yaku found himself by Lev's side, making sure Lev has someone to hang around or in case someone could get the wrong idea. Lev eagerly took the bottle of drink Sasha gave him and drank it.

"Two more shows," Lev said as he closed the bottle.

"Two more?" Yaku asked.

"Each performer does four shows a night. Some dance, others sing and you have the comedy queens. It also gives them a fair chance to make enough money for tips." Sasha explained.

"Good thing I just got my allowance. Lev, I'm about to pay for your college tuition tonight." Kuroo joked.

Lev smiled shyly.

"Dude!" Yamamoto raised his arms in the air. "You seriously make a hot girl. Like, man."

Lev looked away with a blushing face.

"I do gotta say, I miss your silver locks," Shibayama said.

 _Me too_ , Yaku thought.

"It's just for tonight, Shibayama," Lev opened his drink again. "Britney is known for her long blonde locks."

"The make-up looks awesome," Kuroo leaned closer. "Woah, Alisa. You should be a make-up artist."

Yaku turned to Lev, "Are you sure you can do more shows?"

"Don't worry, Yaku!" Lev smiled, brightly. "It's fun. I like being on stage."

Yaku just nodded.

"Oh, Lyovochka. You must be hungry! I'll be right back." Alisa patted Lev's shoulder before walking away.

Lev tried to stop her but it didn't work. Lev sighed as he turned back to the table. His green eyes stared down at the table with his eyebrow raised. 

"What happened to the table? It's soaked." Lev pointed out.

"I wonder," Kuroo gasped.

"There was a hole in my water bottle." Yaku lied.

Kuroo snorted and repeated what Yaku said, mockingly. Even Nobuyuki laughed at the lie. Yaku felt himself being betrayed by his fellow third years but Alisa was back with food. A few table snacks were set down. Sasha had to do something but told Lev he'll be back. Lev ate the food in front of him but made sure not to go overboard. He talked to Shibayama and Tamahiko about other things.

Yaku glanced over at Lev. His long blonde wig fell over his shoulders, framing his face. His green eyes were only highlighted by the long fake eyelashes and smokey eye make-up. His red lipstick was a little smeared from the drink and food. His black outfit made his skin look paler but Yaku watched the glitter on his skin shine underneath the lights. Lev's long legs were crossed over each other. But Yaku thinks the fishnet leggings made them look even more appealing.

He quickly looked away. There is no way he just thought that. Yet, the flashes of Lev dancing flashed in his brain. His bisexual crisis is coming back as he thought about the dance. It also doesn't help that Lev is sitting next to him looking like this. Again, Yaku asks himself, how can Lev look so hot as both a man and a female?

Yaku glanced back to Lev. Inside his chest, he felt a light fluttering as he looked at the first year. Why he is feeling like this? Especially towards Lev, out of anybody he has ever known. But when Lev smiled at whatever Shibayama said, Yaku found himself smiling. 

Whatever the reason why he is feeling this. He is okay with it. He wonders if Lev feels the same towards him?


	3. Confessions Under The Night Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku finally understands his feelings now he wants Lev to know. Only Yaku has never confessed and he doesn't know how to put it in a way for Lev to understand.
> 
> That doesn't mean he isn't going try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I wanted to write a confession in the wig shop! It was how it was going to end when I first thought of the idea! So please enjoy!!!

Yaku swore his bisexual crisis was going to stop after the drag show, only it didn't. He could still clearly remember Lev dressed as a woman. All the padded curves, his cinched waist, and long blonde wig. Not to mention the beautiful make-up Alisa put on him. His drag performance wasn't the only thing bothering him, his normal self is giving Yaku a crisis just the same. Something that Yaku has been questioning lately how can Lev looks hot as both a male and female.

It's not fair at all, he keeps thinking to himself.

The short libero feels as if he is going to lose his own mind. It also didn't help that Kuroo took photos with Lev throughout the night even having them take a group photo. Yaku wasn't directly against taking the picture because now he has a picture of Lev. Granted, he has been staring at it for the past hour, zoomed Lev's face so he was taking over Yaku's entire phone screen.

Lev's smiling with his red lipstick, the make-up made his face look feminine and his blonde wig was flowing over his shoulders. The only thing that stayed was Lev's intense green eyes. Yes, they were framed with fake eyelashes and smokey eye make-up but they were his. Yaku liked Lev's eyes over everything else . . . well, perhaps his long legs are a close second. The fishnets appeared in his head causing Yaku to groan and flipped over on his bed.

The way Lev walked down the runway without missing a beat. He did it by wearing six different outfits, each of them showing off all of Lev's assets. The lion cape showed off his toned stomach, the heels showed off his legs and the cute skirt showed how soft Lev could be. Yaku wanted to scream about how unfair everything was at the moment. It also didn't help that Lev didn't seem to notice how much he was affecting Yaku.

Lev was still Lev during practice. He was still the blunt, bumbling first year who didn't understand why Yaku has been staring at him more.

Yaku fumbled around the bed trying to find his phone. He wanted to call the one person who wouldn't make fun of him. He found his phone then pulled it to him, flipping on his back to face the ceiling. He dialed Nobuyuki's number not wanting Kuroo to hear this. He may trust Kuroo but that would only let the scheming captain tease him in public. Sometimes Kuroo could be dancing to close to the line when it comes to his teasing.

"Yaku?" Nobuyuki asked, confused. "You never call this late at night, you know."

"What time is it?" Yaku asked.

"About one in the morning." He replied.

So that means Yaku has been thinking about Lev for the past five hours? What is that boy doing to Yaku?

"It's not that late," Yaku quickly said.

"But late for you, Yaku," Nobuyuki said. "So what's up?"

So Yaku told him what has been happening to him since Lev revealed about his other life. By the end of it, Yaku felt relieved to finally say the things that have been plaguing his mind. He also liked that he could speak it out loud instead of thinking it. It also helped that Nobuyuki didn't laugh nor did he interrupt Yaku throughout his explanation. Yaku picked at his blanket beneath him with his eyes closed.

"I'm having a bisexual crisis, Nobuyuki." Yaku groaned.

"I can hear that," Nobuyuki replied.

"What should I do?"

"Tell him."

Yaku snorted, "Will Lev even understand a confession?"

"If you say it straight out not beat around the bush," Nobuyuki said. 

"When have I ever beaten around the bush?"

"That's true but you haven't seen yourself this past couple of days," Nobuyuki snorted. "I mean, dude, you took a Yamamoto spike to the face yesterday. And don't think I didn't see you staring at Lev's legs."

"You better not tell Kuroo!" 

"I'm sure he already knows." 

Yaku groaned, "Why can't you be worried about something for once in your life?"

The short libero imagined Nobuyuki shrugging as a response. As usual for his friend to respond in those usual questions. Nobuyuki's wisdom for such things is to not worry if you have everything you needed. A thing Yaku cannot do. If he can worry about something then he will worry about it. 

"I think," Nobuyuki said. "You should tell him. He deserves to know how you feel, Yaku."

Yaku clenched his fist together, "Have you ever confessed before?"

"No, I haven't. It's a perk when you're aromantic." He replied.

Yaku felt his heart slammed against his chest.

"Don't worry, Yaku," Nobuyuki smiled. "You got this. I believe in you."

"Alright, alright. I'll confess to him but don't expect it tomorrow."

"I sure hope not. It's Sunday!" 

Yaku rolled his eyes at his friend's response.

No, tomorrow Yaku will be spending the day planning how to confess to Lev.

\---

Monday strolled by quicker than Yaku wanted. He wished he could stop time so he could spend it preparing himself. Yet the world doesn't work like that. He walked inside the gym, his brown eyes glanced around to see if he could find Lev. Sure enough, the first year was talking to Shibayama as they stretched on the gym floor. Yaku wanted to go over but his feet took him towards Nobuyuki and Kuroo, who were talking near the wall.

Nobuyuki gave him a knowing look but Yaku shook his head. Kuroo raised his eyebrow towards the third years. He opened his mouth to say something but the Coach blew his whistle signaling practice is starting. Kuroo shrugged his shoulders as he jogged on the court. The morning practice went normal, well normal for Yaku. He was able to avoid being spiked in the face. Not to mention he now knows how to glance at Lev's legs without feeling Nobuyuki and Kuroo's eyes on the back of his head.

It was the end of practice when Kuroo appeared next to him. Yaku looked over to find Kuroo's grin. The short libero wanted to punch the look but chooses to look down. He untied his already tied shoe in order to be busy with something. PErhaps Kuroo would leave him alone if he sees him busy at the moment.

"Yakkun," Kuroo sighed.

Clearly, justice wasn't on Yaku's side today. 

"What?" Yaku replied.

"Just because you didn't take a Yamamoto spike to the face doesn't mean I didn't catch ya staring," Kuroo said.

Yaku frowned.

"Okay," Kuroo sat next to Yaku. "I'll let you have two free questions and I won't make fun of you. Promise."

Yaku looked over at him.

"No fingers crossed or anything, swear!" Kuroo put his hands in the air to show.

Yaku looked away, "How did you ask out Kenma?"

"Oh," Kuroo shrugged. "I didn't. He asked me."

Yaku looked over with wide eyes.

"Yeah, he asked me. Kenma thought you and I were 'talking' because of how much we talked in our first year." Kuroo said, smiling.

"Talking? We were fighting." Yaku corrected.

Kuroo shrugged, "I told him that but he didn't listen. Believe it or not, Kenma has emotions. He asked me out claiming he wasn't going to let me go that easily. I said yes like an idiot."

Yaku frowned, "Okay . . . was there any special way he asked you?"

"Uh," Kuroo looked up at the ceiling. "No?"

"Why did you question it?"

"I mean it was special to me but to you, it might be lame," Kuroo smiled. "So, one night he invited over his place to place a brand new video games, by the way, it was one he'll never play like _ever_. Then he said 'I like you, Kuro, I'm not going to let you date anyone else if I can help it. So please date me' and I replied with 'Yes, of course'. And we've been together ever since."

Yaku narrowed his eyes towards his shoes.

Kuroo clapped his shoulder, "Yaku, you should confess in your own way. Video games are mine and Kenma's meaning it meant a lot when he confessed. So you have to find a way to confess to Lev that will mean something between the two of you."

Yaku looked over at his friend.

Kuroo gave him a sincere smile, "I believe in you, Yaku. It'll be fine."

\---

Only it wasn't fine! He felt even more confused about things because of now. Shibayama and Lev were sitting outside for lunch and called Yaku over. Yaku, being the boy with a crush, walked over to sit next to them. A part of Yaku is very glad Kuroo isn't outside because the boy would say something right now. He doesn't need that right now. Yaku sat across from them, sitting his bento box in front of him.

Shibayama had his textbook opened and apple in his hand. Lev was leaning against the wall behind him, legs crossed over each other. Lev smiled at Yaku with a wide smile. Yaku felt his heart slamming against his chest from that smile. The short libero didn't miss the smirk on Shibayama's face. Why do they keep doing that? Yaku can see them when they smirk. Alisa, Sasha, or Shibayama aren't slick when they side smirk.

"How was your day, Yaku?" Lev asked him, still smiling.

"Good," Yaku replied. "Yours?"

Lev sighed, "Horrible!"

Yaku raised his eyebrow.

"He fell asleep in class today and the teacher yelled at him," Shibayama explained.

"Why did you fall asleep, Lev?" Yaku asked him.

"I," Lev looked up to the sky. "I can tell you I didn't stay up watching YouTube all night."

"And I so believed that horrible lie," Yaku shot back.

"What? You can't fault me with that, Yaku! A really funny video popped up in my recommendations. Which is odd because I've never watch skating fails before." 

"I don't care how funny the video was, Lev. You need to sleep," He sighed. "Seriously, watching skating fails all night."

"But they were funny! You have to watch some with me sometime."

That made Yaku freeze. He glanced up towards Lev who still smiling at him. Again, he didn't miss the smirk from Shibayama who was now wiggling his eyebrows. Yaku coughed before agreeing with Lev's plan. They went on to talk about other things. Shibayama even asked Yaku for help with certain homework problems. Lev almost fell asleep on them before stretching his back.

Shibayama stood up, "I'll be right back. My pen is acting up."

Yaku wanted to say he has a pen in his bag but Shibayama was already walking away. He then realized why Shibayama did this. He is allowing Yaku and Lev to have some alone time. Oh, how Yaku wanted to both scream at him and thank him. He thinks he is losing his mind because everyone else on the team knows about his attraction to Lev expect for Lev. It would be easier if Lev knew what Yaku is feeling towards him.

Lev sat up straighter and crossed his legs. He leaned against his now closed legs smiling at Yaku. Yaku shoved food in his mouth hoping he will think of something to say. But nothing came to mind. Lev started to pick at his pants gathering Yaku's attention down at his legs. Something Yaku really wanted to avoid these past few days. The reason being cause Yaku doesn't know if he prefers the padded legs or Lev's pure muscles. It was a hard choice for him.

"Everything okay, Yaku?" Lev asked him.

"Uh-huh," Yaku replied with his mouth full of food.

"Good," Lev blushed. "I've been worried about you, to be honest."

"Worried?" 

"Well yes. During volleyball practice you kinda . . . sucked? Like you played like me during my first days of practice."

"Sucked?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Lev quickly said as he waved his hands. "I was worried and that was the only word I thought of at the moment."

"Oh." Yaku whispered. 

Lev chewed on his bottom lip, "Forget I said anything, Yaku. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," Yaku waved his hand. "I've been spacing out lately."

"Why?" Lev tilted his head to the side.

"I've been . . . thinking about something." Yaku said carefully. 

"Well, whatever it is, I know you are going to work it out!" 

"How do you know that?"

"'Cause," Lev smiled at him. "You're Yaku!"

Yaku blushed, "What does that even mean, Lev?"

Lev leaned closer to Yaku, "It means what I said. You're Yaku. I know you can do this."

Yaku sputtered out air as Lev leaned back. Lev looked at Yaku as if he hung every star in the sky. It makes Yaku feel unworthy of the look. Yaku isn't the one who hung stars in the sky nor is the one who can be nurturing. How does Lev have so much faith in Yaku? Does he truly believe in him or is he trying to fill Yaku's head with lies? He isn't sure because the look Lev is giving him.

It was so knowing and very innocent at the same time. His smile is wide showing off all his white teeth. It was nothing like the seductive smile from his drag show. Nor was his face blank as he walked down the runway. This was purely Lev. The boy who could do anything if he puts his mind to it. The boy who trained until he laid out on the floor and forced to train once again. The boy who never thinks before he speaks. The boy who made Yaku think about until the sun risen above the tree lines.

As he said before, it was purely Lev.

Yaku smiled, "Thanks, Lev." 

Lev looked away with a slight blushing face. 

\---

Yaku was leaning against the wall with Kuroo and Nobuyuki looking out at their team. His arms crossed over his chest staring forward. Lev was blocking with Yamamoto by his side. A rare moment when both of them work together nicely. Not to mention Lev's blocks have gotten better in Yaku's opinion. Then again, you could call him basis due to his favoritism to Lev.

Lev landed on his feet, turning back to Yamamoto holding his hands up for a high five which Yamamoto gave him. A proud smile crossed Yaku's face when he saw that. Kuroo let out a snort. In turn, that caused Yaku to elbow him. The practice was over and the third years walked to get their things together. A sad feeling crossed Yaku when he realized how soon volleyball was almost over with. They were so close to being finish with the Nekoma team. Once they reach finals and when they get far as they will, all the third years will leave. They will have to leave the team in the younger year's hands.

He snapped out of those thoughts. He doesn't need that at the moment. Right now, he needs to train Shibayama to be a better libero than he was. Also, he needs to gather his things together for class. He made his way to the clubroom but stopped near the door. It was Lev, Kenma, and Shibayama talking. 

"Wait, you got a confession?" Lev asked.

"Yeah," Shibayama chuckled nervously. "She confessed to me."

"So what did you say?"

"I sorta thanked her."

"You thanked you?" Lev asked, shocked.

"I didn't know what else to say! I was so thrown off guard, Lev."

Lev sighed, "But did you turn her down or?"

"Actually," Shibayama sang. "I don't know if I did or not. I just thanked her then run into practice."

"Shibayama!" Lev scolded.

"That's cruel," Kenma spoke.

"I know!" Shibayama groaned.

"If a boy did that to me, I would be heartbroken," Lev said.

"Would you ever have thrown out a confession like that though?" Kenma asked him.

That made Yaku freeze in his place. He held his breath waiting for Lev's response. He also prayed for no one to walk by so he wouldn't get caught. At this very moment, he doesn't need that. He needs this answer right now. Thankfully, Lev gives it to him.

"No," Lev sighed. "I would like to be confessed to actually."

"Why?" Shibayama asked.

"Well, you know how much I love romantic things, movies, books, and all that jazz. My dream confession would be underneath the full moon, star-filled sky and flower bouquet." Lev sighed, dreamily. "Maybe even some music playing in the background!"

"It isn't a movie, Lev." Kenma pointed out.

"I know! But still," Lev shrugged his shoulders. "It would kinda nice to have a cheesy confession. Even without the background music, I would like something cheesy."

"You mean so sweet where it will make our teeth fall out." Shibayama corrected.

"Sounds about right!" Lev laughed.

A smirk crossed Yaku's face. He can do cheesy now. It also helped that Lev gave him his dream confession. But he should move right now before anyone catches him. He walked towards the gym to act as if he left something. When he walked back in the clubroom with Kuroo and Nobuyuki, he was grateful no one gave him an odd look when he walked inside the room. Which meant he wasn't caught.

Throughout the school day, Yaku made plans in the back of his notebook. He also tried to think of ways to make it go smoothly. Yaku needed to pick the right night, make sure it won't rain or cloudly. Not to mention it as to be warm, he doesn't have a jacket Lev's side to be that romantic. It's already hard enough to write his confession down in words. 

His pen tapped against his notebook as he stared forward. It was lunchtime now, everyone was talking about him and eating. As much he wanted to step out and hope to find Lev and Shibayama but he has to stay here. 

Yaku sighed. Yaku doesn't know how he is going to do this. He isn't good at this, to be honest. Out of his entire life, he only dated two people and they confessed to him. They were nice, the confessions were rather simple, a little letter with heart stickers. Their relationship also didn't last long due to Yaku having to be worried about the volleyball club. He also didn't really feel attracted to them. This is going to be Yaku's first confession that he actually wants it to last long. Perhaps forever.

Now that thought made Yaku's face bright red. 

He shook his head, trying to knock that thought out of his head. Yaku set his pen down when he heard a familiar voice. He looked over to see Kuroo smiling at him, he had drinks in his hand a peace offering. Yaku took the drink and offered the seat in front of him. Kuroo sat down, he looked at the notebook and spun it around so he could read it. Yaku opened his drink waiting for Kuroo to say something.

"Kenma saw your head, you know?" Kuroo said.

"Really?" Yaku asked, panicked.

"Don't worry, he was the only one facing the door," Kuroo smiled. "It's also why he asked Lev that question."

"I should thank him, I guess?"

Kuroo nodded, "So, these scraped confessions . . . really suck."

"Thanks."

"So," He smirked. "You coming over my house this Saturday. We are going to watch the most cheesiest, corniest, and tooth-rotting romantic movies known to mankind! So you can make this confession amazingly perfect."

"Earlier you said I need to make this confession my own."

"That's before I read _this_." Kuroo held up the notebook with a shudder. "Oh Yakkun, there's no way I'm letting you confess to my boy Lev with this."

"He isn't even your son!" 

Kuroo gasped, "How dare you! Lev's my boy, Yaku."

Yaku rolled his eyes.

\---

On Sunday morning, Yaku learned several things. One, if Lev ever goes to the airport then Yaku should chase him down to share a passionate kiss. Two, if Yaku needs to impress Lev then he should sing _Can't Take My Eyes Off You_. Three, if Lev ever loses his memories and relives one day over and over again then he has to make a movie type video of their entire life. Four, if all else fails then Yaku better pray he can turn into a sexy vampire or werewolf in hopes Lev is into that thing. Heavens knows Yaku knows Kuroo loves the _Twilight_ movies.

With all this knowledge, it still doesn't help Yaku with his confession. 'Cause once he was leaving Kuroo's house in the morning, he was reminded to make the confession personal. How is he going to make this confession personal? The romance movies told him of scenarios he wouldn't dream of putting Lev through. He wouldn't ask out Lev because he was getting paid for. He wouldn't put Lev into physical harm as the vampire and werewolf boys did. He wouldn't do any of those things the boys did to their love interest. Yaku couldn't imagine him hurting Lev to the point he would cry.

Yaku needed a break from everything. So he grabbed his jacket and shoes for a walk. He slipped his phone in his back pocket, called out a quick bye to his parents then walked outside. Yaku shoved his hands inside his pockets as he walked down the street. The short libero walked towards the park, he hummed to himself as he walked along the sidewalk. He allowed this walk to clear his mind.

As much he needed to watch those movies, he wanted to forget most of them. He found out that day he isn't a rom-com kind of guy. He rather watches action than romance.

He turned around the pond, hearing the ducks call out to him. Yaku let out a breath as he made his way farther in the park. Before he could move any farther, his name was called out. Yaku turned around trying to find the source and he saw the person. It was Lev sitting on a blanket, waving at him underneath the large tree. Lev waved Yaku over. Yaku jogged towards Lev, ignoring his racing heart once he reached Lev.

Lev had his bookbag next to him, his textbook was on his lap and music played from his phone. Yaku took a seat on the edge of the blanket, trying to keep some space between the two. Lev crossed his legs as he smiled at Yaku.

"Taking a walk, Yaku?" Lev asked him.

"Yeah," Yaku nodded. "Trying to clear my head."

"Did it work?"

Yaku gulped, _No, cause I'm still concerned about my confession to you,_ he thought.

"We'll have to see," Yaku shrugged. "What about you? Doing homework?"

"Oh no," Lev shook his head. "I only took this textbook with me so my Mom would let me go to the park by myself."

"Lev!"

"I'm not watching YouTube, I swear!" He waved his hands. "And I'm technically reading this textbook just not the pages I need to."

"Why?"

Lev sighed, "Well, I'm waiting for a shop to open right now."

Yaku narrowed his eyes, "What shop?"

"The wig shop," Lev blushed. He picked at his pants but Yaku waved for him to continue. "Well, there's this really cute black wig being sold right now. It could be perfect for my Demi Lovato show. Sasha says I can go back on stage soon! Britney Spears has been down but now I get to do Demi Lovato."

Yaku smiled about how excited Lev was.

"And Alisa is remaking my favorite outfit of hers!" Lev clapped his hands together. "You should come to the show."

One again, Lev's woman appearance popped in his brain. Without thinking, he agreed in a heartbeat. Lev's smile was almost blinding and made Yaku very happy. He couldn't believe it was directed towards him. All the frustration of watching the rom-com movies made it worth it due to Lev's smile. 

"What time does the shop open?" Yaku asked him.

Lev looked at his phone, "Five more minutes."

"Then we should head over there."

"You're going with me, Yaku?"

"Yeah," Yaku nodded. "It's way better to have another person around."

Lev nodded.

"Besides," Yaku shrugged. "Company is always better than being alone."

"Yes! I love your company very much."

Yaku turn bright red, "L-let's go."

They packed Lev's items inside his bookbag. Afterward, Lev leads him to the wig shop. They both discussed their days and how their weekend has been so far. Yaku completely avoided telling him about his rom-com movie marathon. Lev pointed out the wig shop with a now OPEN sign. Yaku didn't miss the happy tone on his voice and it made Yaku a bit happy also. The short libero opened the door for both of them.

Lev thanked him as he walked inside. Yaku followed behind to take in the shop. There were shelves of wigs on heads, sorted by color and length. In the middle of the shop, there were counters of wig supplies, brushes, shampoos, and all the other stuff. Some kind of pop song played which Lev instantly sang along too. The shop was very neat and organized that Yaku felt like this would be an easy trip.

They made their way towards the black wigs. Each of them was in different styles and name cards at the ledge of them. Lev's fingers tapped along the name cards humming to himself. Yaku looked towards the wigs then back to Lev to see what style would look good on him. Curls, waves or straight? Yaku definitely knew Lev looked good in both short and long hair, though Yaku prefers short hair.

"Which one are you looking for?" Yaku asked him.

"There was one short wavy one," Lev replied.

"Oh yeah," Yaku snorted. "So helpful."

He pointed to the shelf full of short wavy wigs. 

Lev rolled his eyes, "Someone's being smart, huh, Yaku?"

"I would never!"

Lev giggled.

"Okay," Yaku lightly pushed Lev. "Can I see a picture of this Demi Lovato so I can help?"

Lev nodded.

He showed Yaku a picture of the look he wants to recreate. Yaku then looked at the shelf trying to find the right wig. Lev walked away from him to check out another wig but Yaku stayed where he was. He found a wig that looks similar and one that Alisa could style if needed. He looked at the card then tried to find the cubby full of them. Once he found it, he grabbed it and turn to find Lev, who was looking at a long silver wig with wide earnest eyes. He let a strange fall through his fingers.

"Do you like it?" Yaku asked him.

"A little bit," Lev sighed. "Shibayama said he likes my silver hair more."

Yaku nodded.

"What do you like more, Yaku?" Lev asked him.

Yaku blinked, "Huh?"

Lev asked him again. 

The short libero looked at the long silver wig, "To be honest, I prefer your hair. But you . . . you look amazing in these wigs, Lev."

"Yaku," Lev breathed, face burning.

"Lev," Yaku faced the taller boy. "You look amazing in everything. The clothes Alisa made you. The clothes that were meant for the other model. Gods, when you walked out with that lion cape, I haven't stop thinking about it. Or when you dressed as Britney Spears, the blonde wig and padded hips, another thing I can't stop thinking of it either. To be honest, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you! You've been plaguing my mind for I don't how long."

Lev searched his face.

"You can stop me if you want." Yaku told him.

"I don't wanna. I want to hear what else you have to say, Yaku," Lev whispered.

Yaku nodded, "I didn't think I would tell you this inside a wig shop. I wanted to give you the most romantic confession ever, you know the full moon, picnic and find the perfect song to dance too. Then when we dance, I would tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Tell you that," Yaku took in a deep breath. "I _really_ like you, Lev."

Lev gasped.

"When I found out you're a model, I was upset because you tell me. I thought you were secret from me but you weren't. You were being Lev," Yaku reached out to take one of Lev's hands. "But you were so nervous about our opinion of your passion then you rocked the show. At the drag show, you were amazing and nervous about our opinion again then you rocked the show once again. Every time you danced, walked or smile, I found myself happy because you were happy. And I want to see that again. I want to feel that again."

A smile crossed Lev's face.

"And you're the only one who makes me feel this way," Yaku groaned. "This isn't the romantic confession I wanted to give you, Lev. I swear it!"

"Is this what you've been worried about, Yaku?" Lev asked him.

"Yes."

Lev squeezed his hand, "Are you really confessing to me?"

"Yes."

"It's a Yaku confession!" Lev smiled wide. "I really like you too."

Yaku let out a breath of relief.

"Did you really think I didn't? I'm not really the kind of person who keeps this on the down-low." Lev snorted.

"I'm just really relieved that you return my feelings," Yaku replied.

Lev looked down, blushing, "Does this mean we are dating?"

Yaku looked at their hands, "A date, this Friday. I will make it romantic and worth wild."

"Okay, this Friday."

They both looked at each other, blushing and hands starting to become sweaty. And all Yaku could think was, _thank gods Lev returns my feelings._ Now all he has to do is not mess up this date or the rest of their life together. He just needs to plan this date really well.

_\---_

Friday rolled by slower than Yaku wanted. He did enjoy Lev whispering, really he was talking loudly, about their day at the wig shop. To the point, Shibayama was cheering on his friend. Now all of Nekoma knows about their day. Kuroo patted his back, Kenma flashed him a smile and Nobuyuki gave him a 'told you so' look. He also noticed how he would appear next to Lev's side more and the same for him. 

The date was today and Yaku is ready. He has money for take out, his bag has the blanket and he's brought an umbrella just in case. Yaku told his parents what he was doing, the full story not a half-truth this time. Yaku even ironed his clothes for tonight. Something he doesn't want to do again because he almost burnt his hand. Yaku patted his pockets for his wallet, nodding to himself when he found it. Yaku grabbed his phone off the charger then his bag. He walked out of the house calling out a goodbye to his parents before walking to Lev's place.

Thankfully it isn't far away. Just a neighborhood away from his house. He hummed to himself until he reached the Haiba's house. As he stood at the edge, he heard Russian music playing from the house and children yelling. Yaku blew out some air before walking towards the front door. He knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. The music was turned down a bit which Yaku knocked again. The door was opened revealing a tall, plump woman with her silver hair tied back. She looked down with a smile.

"Oh, Yaku!" She tossed a towel over her shoulder. "You look mighty handsome!"

"T-thank you," He replied.

"Just hold on one moment," She said in her thick Russian accent. "Alisa is getting Lev ready. Would you like some tea?"

"Sure."

She leads him inside the house. Yaku saw Lev's father sitting at the table staring down at his laptop, a baby was sleeping against his chest. Lev's father nodded towards Yaku before going back to work. The short libero heard Lev and Alisa fighting over what boots to wear tonight, brown or black and it sounded strange to Yaku. The Russian music was turned up and Lev's mother started to sing along.

A cup of tea was passed to him. Yaku stood up at the counter, sipping the tea. Sasha was inside the living room watching a child program with his oldest. Yaku took note of the sleeping wife on the couch with her stomach growing. He didn't want to ask if she was having another child but his question was answered by the protective arm over her stomach. When he finished his tea, Alisa threatened Lev to put on the brown boots or she will scratch his CDs with her nails.

"DAD! She threatened my CDs again!" Lev shouted.

"Tell him to put on the brown boots, Dad!" Alisa exclaimed.

"Just wear one of each!" Lev's dad replied, before looking up the stairs. "And no messing up his CDs, Alisa! You bought half of them!"

A smirk crossed Yaku's face.

"WEAR ONE OF EACH!" Both of the Haiba siblings shouted together.

Sasha laughed from the living room, "Get ready, Yaku. This is something you have to face until you run out."

Yaku shrugged, "I don't mind."

"Good," Lev's mother said as she walked to the stairs. "Lyovochka! Yaku's here!"

"WHAT!? WHEN!? Oh gods, don't tell me he heard the boots!?" Lev asked, panicked.

"Heard it all!" Yaku replied.

A squeak was heard from upstairs. A sound of hopping around and Alisa shouting 'finally' then footsteps were coming downstairs. Alisa smiled at Yaku, her light hair was messed up and she looked tired. Lev appeared after her, looking around the room, his eyes landed on Yaku. He smiled widely before reaching the bottom step. Lev's mother cooed over Lev, pinching his cheeks allowing Yaku to get a look at Lev.

He wore a pair of blue jeans, a nice clean white t-shirt, and a brown jacket. The famous brown boots reached to the middle of his shin. His hair was tousled and he had slight make-up on his face simple blush, eyeliner and mascara. It was enough to let Yaku know that this is real. He is really going out on a date with Lev tonight. Who looked amazing in Yaku's eyes, causing the shorter boy to feel very underdress near him. His jeans, button-up shirt wasn't going to cut next to Lev's clothing. But it's too late to change.

"Honey," Lev's father said. "They should head out now."

"Oh, of course!" She sighed. "You two have fun! Call me if you need anything, okay Yaku? Have a wonderful night!"

They walked out of the house with more cheers from Lev's family. They stood near the gates, looking at each other. Yaku made the first move and grabbed Lev's hand. He leads him towards the bus stop so they could make it to the main part of town for food. Lev filled the silence for the two, Yaku added in every now and then when he needed. It was a smooth and nice conversation, something they have been sharing a lot lately. 

The bus reached their stop and they walked off with their hands together. Lev asked Yaku questions about tonight leaving Yaku to answer very vaguely. He wanted to keep his promise he made to Lev. He wants this first date to be very romantic and something for Lev to remember for the rest of his life. Due to the fact Yaku never wanted to confession inside a wig shop.

"Anything special you want?" Yaku asked him.

"Are there any stir fry diners around here? Lev asked.

Yaku is taken aback because that is his favorite food. A thing he doesn't really see Lev eat. He was prepared for Lev to say inarizushi since that was Lev's favorite food, it's why he did so much research about where's the best restaurant for that. But he smiled and took Lev to his favorite place with stir fry. He figures Lev wants Yaku to have a good time tonight just like how Yaku wants him to have a good time.

They got their food and drinks. Lev offered to carry their food and drinks to their walk to the park. Yaku took them to the park, he found a nice spot away from people and underneath a tree and lamp post lighting up their area for later into the night. He spread the blanket out for both of them and set the umbrella next to him. Lev set the food down then took a seat. Yaku sat across from him and put their food out. They both bless the food before digging in.

Once again, an easy conversation passes through the two. At first, they spoke about volleyball and their team, Yaku even giving him some tips for future games. Their conversation slipped into family life. Lev complained about his sister and the brown boots argument which caused Yaku to snort his drink. They went through other topics until their plates were empty and stomachs full. 

Lev sighed, "Thank you for this, Yaku. I had fun tonight."

"Yeah? It wasn't too boring?" Yaku asked, worried.

"Boring? No way!" Lev threw his hands in the air. "I'm with you."

Yaku gulped.

"Besides," Lev looked up to the sky. "This is the perfect date. We're eating your favorite food while in my dream date environment. Don't you think it's a perfect mash of both of us?"

"I imagine so," Yaku replied.

"Then it's perfect! A date should be fun for both parties. Not just one."

Yaku smiled, "Yeah, you're right."

They both laid back on the blanket to look up at the sky. Slowly, the night sky was decorated with stars creating the well-known patterns. Yaku reached out to grab Lev's hand, lacing their fingers together. He turned to look at the first year, who is still looking up at the sky. Lev felt Yaku's stare and turned to look at him. He raised his eyebrow towards the short libero.

"Lev?" Yaku asked.

He hummed in response.

"Will you be my boyfriend? Like officially?"

Lev sat up causing Yaku to sit up also. Lev looked at him with wide eyes. Neither is sure how much time passes before Lev jumped forward. He wrapped his arms around Yaku, slamming them both onto the ground. Air left Yaku's chest but caught the first year. Lev pulled back with his beautiful green eyes staring down at Yaku. The first year is smiling wide it almost looked painful. 

"Yes!" Lev squealed. "Yes, I would love to be your boyfriend, Yaku!"

Yaku smiled back. 

He looked over the boy above him. Lev's silver hair is falling over his shoulder, his intense green eyes looked wide and happy and his smile was directed towards Yaku. Right now, he isn't having a bisexual crisis because there's no reason to. He likes Lev for Lev. Whether if he will be a male model or a drag queen, Lev will always be him. And that's something Yaku really likes.

Yaku just moved his hand to lace their fingers together again. Lev giggled looking over at their intertwined hands. Yaku looked over also feeling extremely happy. He has a lot to thank but mostly to the show. Otherwise, he wouldn't have gotten the boy who has made his brain putty.

He squeezed Lev's hand with a small smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> **This will also be posted on my Tumblr account**


End file.
